ATANDO LAZOS DE AMISTAD
by Sappira Lykaios
Summary: Layla Hamilton y sora Naegino son compañeras en la nueva presentacion de Kaledio Star, pero en realidad ¿podran quitar de en medio sus diferencias antes de su debut?... por favor! Reviews!
1. Te has equivocado, no es estrella

_Bueno antes que nada, los personajes que aqui aparecen no son de mi propiedad ( solo dos son mios...) de ahi todos los demas pertenecen a una mente maestra (la cual no soy yo, por desgracia)... asi que estos personajes son utilizados sin nigun proposito de lucro..._

_Este es miprimer fic (algo trillada la frase pero ni modo que hacer ��) asi que si desean dejar alguna felicitacion, bomba, amenaza de muerte, cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar a esta novata a escribir mejor, gracias por hacerlo y tomarse el tiempo de leerlo..._

_Kisses dark's_

ATANDO LAZOS DE AMISTAD

_PRIMER CAPITULO_

**_-TE HAS EQUIVOCADO, NO ES ESTRELLA-_**

�¿que rayos pasa aquí?- dice un molesto productor

pues tu supuesta estrella, no sabe hacer nada- dice una chica rubia delgada de ojos azules

¿por que dices eso?- dice mientras se acerca a una chica que esta molesta

pues asi como lo oyes, solo le pido una acrobacia de lo mas sencillo y no lo hace… ¿como quieres que trabaje con alguien asi kalos?- dice la joven rubia

ese es tu problema layla… solo se que tienen que empezar a trabajar juntas, por el momento no les pondré ninguna obra, pues la obra actual esta teniendo mucho publico asi q tienen suficiente tiempo para acoplarse mutuamente, váyanse donde quieran pero trabajen… - dice y se retira dejando a una molesta layla con la palabra en la boca…

"como si fuera poco tengo que trabajar con una novata"… Párate… - dice mientras le habla a un chica que esta semi tirada en el suelo

ya voy señorita… - dice la joven de pelo rosa…

bueno sora… aquí vamos otra vez… - dice layla y sube al trapecio…

Flash back….

bueno niña probaremos que es lo que sabes hacer – dice layla mientras se sube al trapecio

esta bien señorita layla- dice sora entusiasmada

vamos haremos una doble espiral, debemos de estar sincronizadas, pues si no nos golpearemos… - y asi se mece layla mientras toma fuerza…. Sora trata de hacer lo mismo pero no logra la misma fuerza…

¡ahora!... – se oye como layla grita y empieza a girar en modo de espiral, sora no sale al mismo tiempo y golpea a layla en el hombro y ambas caen

lo siento señorita… - dice apenada sora

ten mas cuidado y fíjate como haces las cosas... – dice molesta layla… y asi siguen varias veces hasta que layla se molesta y termina cansada y lastimada pero no es la única…

Fin del flash back…

¡olvídalo!... simplemente no puedes hacer algo asi… - dice layla y se retira, dejando a sora más lastimada de lo que creía

"rayos tengo q pararme necesito terminar esta acrobacia"… - dice y sube otra vez al trapecio y se columpia hasta alcanzar suficiente fuerza y asi empieza a practicar de modo que se vuelve mas ágil, layla no nota esto pues esta en otro lugar…

¿por que estas molesta?- dice kalos mientras se sienta a su lado

esa niña… sora… no puede hacer algo muy simple, no se creo que ella aun no esta lista… y sin embargo yo soy su compañera… - dice molesta layla

debes de darle una oportunidad, quizás te sorprenda… - dice kalos

creo q estas muy equivocado… no creo que pueda ser mi compañera… - dice y se retira y solo oye a kalos decir

si crees que no se esfuerza deberías de ir a ver quien esta en los trapecios…-

Mientras en el área de entrenamiento…

Sora, sabes creo que te estas esforzando demasiado y lo único que vas a hacer es lastimarte mas… - dice un pequeño fantasmita

¡ja! Lo dudo, ella dice que no soy digna de ser en esta acrobacia su compañera, pues esta muy equivocada… - dice mientras cada vez toma mas velocidad en sus espirales…

sabes esa técnica no solo te ayuda a tener mas agilidad, si no a tener mejores reflejos asi que trata de aprender mas, sobre lo que te esta enseñando… - dice Fool y se espera a una respuesta la cual no recibe…

"si cree que solo por un entrenamiento básico no seré su compañera esta muy equivocada, aun no me conoce"- piensa sora, pero no aguanta mas y asi resbala del trapecio, no cayendo en la red mas bien en el suelo (lo bueno es q en la parte de abajo siempre hay un cojín)… mas lo que no sabe es que desde las tribunas alguien observa…

"pequeña niña tonta, eso no es suficiente" – y asi se retira de ahí… sin decir nada, sin dejar que su presencia se note….

Y asi sora se retira a su cuarto no ha visto que ya era demasiado tarde y que no había cenado por estar trabajando en la rutina que había empezado con la señorita layla…

uhmmm… que sueño… - dice y asi se tira en la cama… - sabes Fool creo que definitivamente, necesito seguir hasta demostrarle lo contrario a la señorita layla... – dice y asi se queda dormida

ya lo creo amiga mia… ya lo creo… si en realidad eres la verdadera estrella debes de demostrárselo… - dice en un susurro fool…

Mientras en el despacho de kalos…

Sara dime que piensas de esta chica, sora… - dice kalos mientras se sienta al lado de su novia

que tiene mucho potencial… tienes que saber explotarlo, ella puede ser una gran estrella… claro si lo desea… – dice mientras le da un beso… - sabes me voy a dormir, tengo sueño… - y asi sale del despacho de kalos

Kalos piensa en irse a dormir también pues ya es muy tarde, esta apunto de apagar todo cuando siente una presencia atrás de el…

¿dime que es lo que pasa?... – dice reconociendo la figura que esta a su espalda

sabes. Creo que te has equivocado, no es una estrella… - dice y espera que apague para salir a platicar a otro lado…

¿por que lo dices?... ¿quizás por miedo?... ¿o por que?... – dice retando a layla sin regresarla a ver…

por que es la verdad… - dice y se retira pues ya es tarde y necesita descansar…

ya te dije es sobre tu responsabilidad, tu debes de enseñarle, desde ahora es tu alumna, es mas mañana daré la orden a los maestros que dejen a sora, que tu misma le darás sus clases… - dice antes de que layla se fuera y hace que esta se detenga en seco

¿por que?- dice extrañada

por que si en realidad estoy equivocado, eres la única que me lo podrá demostrar y espero que aceptes mi oferta de retirarse a otro lado… - y asi se despide de layla, dejándola en el corredor… Y asi se retira cada quien a su habitación… solo que hay una persona que no duerme


	2. ¿y ahora que?

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

_-¿Y AHORA QUE…?-_

Ringgg… Ringgg…

¿diga?... – se oye una voz adormilada…

perdón por despertarte… - dice una voz también femenina…

no te preocupes¿dime que pasa?.. – dice la otra chica

necesito un favor Alex… -

¿dime cual layla?- dice alex quien pone más atención al asunto

veras… tengo una nueva compañera… y necesito poder entrenar en tu casa… en la de París… - dice layla un poco apenada pues sabe que alex tiene una plataforma muy amplia

sabes que cuando quieras, hermana… - dice y se ponen a platicar de otras cosas y asi se dan cuenta q es cada vez mas tarde y cortan la platica… (N/A alex no es hermana de layla es solo una amiga con la que creció y se dicen hermanas de crianza)

bueno Alex debes ir a dormir… mañana volveré a llamarte para quedar de acuerdo… - dice layla y se despide de su hermana

tu también shika- y se despide, Alex es una joven de unos 19 años aproximadamente de cuerpo esbelto bien torneado por ser corredora, de tez trigueña con unos ojos verde-azulados, con cabello color castaño rojizo, de origen hispano…

Y asi layla se dispone adormir al menos el par de horas que aun le quedan antes del amanecer pero hay algo que no se le quita de la cabeza lo que le dijo kalos… y con ese pensamiento se duerme…

Al día siguiente…

�¡que no entiendes que asi no es!... �¡no importa si has tomado mas velocidad o has mejorado tu técnica, no sirve si no te puedes acoplar a mi!... – grita una exasperada layla mientras cae a la red semi-magullada por los golpes que sora le ah dado…

perdón señorita layla… perdón… - dice sora y se vuelve a subir al trapecio, se siente toda triste y desanimada por que no sabe como mejorar para ser la compañera de layla Hamilton, la mejor trapecista y estrella principal del famoso escenario kaleido…

esta bien… vamos otra vez… - y asi layla se sube con un poco de esfuerzo al trapecio, aun no sabe como esa niñita aguanta tantos golpes, pues ambas se golpean al no salirles la rutina y claro el cuerpo de layla es mas pesado por tanto músculo… y asi lo vuelven a intentar sin ningún éxito… sora ve la hora y nota que ya es tarde tiene que asistir a clases…

disculpe señorita pero me tengo que retirar… �¡tengo clases!... – dice sora y sale corriendo sin dejar hablar a layla y por lo tanto no se entera que kalos ah suspendido sus clases con Mr. Pierre… asi que al llegar ahí…

perdón por llegar tarde maestro… - dice una agitada sora mientras se disculpa

pero… pero… �¡pero que esta haciendo aquí!- dice un exaltado Pierre

¿que?... pues eh venido a la clase… - exclama con toda sabiduría sora sin saber a que se refiere Maestro. Pierre

�¡niña, niña¡Por amor al escenario!- exclama casi horrorizado el Maestro Pierre

¿Y ahora que?.. – dice extrañada sora la ver el comportamiento del profesor Pierre

se supone que kalos te ah dado el permiso para que faltes a clases y mejores tu actuación con Layla Hamilton… aun que todavía no se por que tienes que ser tu su compañera… - dice con un deje de desprecio el profesor Pierre

�¿que!... perdón profesor ¿oí bien?... dice que kalos me dio un permiso… y que se supone tengo que estar con la señorita… �¡OH NO!... – dice casi histérica sora y espera haberse equivocado en lo que escucho…

aparte de mal trapecista eres sorda niña ¿o que?... pues claro, sabes el maestro Pierre nunca miente... – y diciendo esto se quita y sigue con sus clases…

�¡oh no!... ¿ahora que?... de seguro que se queja y no me quiere mas de compañera, si asi se queja… �¡oh no!... – y sale corriendo rumbo a la plataforma de entrenamiento, sin darse cuenta choca contra ken… pero no le hace mucho caso y se levanta solo haciéndole un ademán con la mano como diciendo perdón…

�¡no! Soy casi invisible para sora…�¡ no puede ser¡Buuaaa!... – y se pone triste el pobre de ken (N/A: pobre del wey de ken… nunca le hacen caso)…

Y sora llega al fin sin ningún otro percance a la plataforma de entrenamiento, ahí ve a una layla tranquila tomando agua, pero con una cara pétrea… "�¡oh no! Creo que �¡tengo problemas!... �¡rayos!"

perdón señorita… es que no sabia… - dice mientras pide muchas disculpas, pero layla solo la ignora al notar esto sora dice –¿ y ahora que?.. – extrañada ante el comportamiento de layla, pensaba que iba a estallar en furia o algo, pero simplemente esta toda seria tomando agua…

nada señorita naegino… que si me pusiera mas atención estas cosas no sucederían, eso es lo que pasa por ser tan insensata… - dice layla mientras se para y sube al trapecio

disculpe… tiene razón señorita... – y asi un poco avergonzada, semi cansada y magullada sora sube al trapecio y sigue un arduo entrenamiento…

�¡perdón!- dice sora al ver que por poco y le pega a layla en la cara (N/A: la escena es asi… sora y layla en distintos trapecios, layla salta antes que sora, solo una milésima de segundo y empieza las volteretas al estar cerca layla queda suspendida en el aire con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras que sora queda con la cabeza hacia arriba, las piernas de ambas están abiertas en un compás de 45º y sin querer sora se adelanta una décima de segundo y roza la cara de layla con el pie izquierdo)

�¡KALOS!... ¿donde cuernos estas?... �¡KALOS!... – grita molesta layla, simplemente no puede trabajar asi…

¿y ahora que paso layla?... – dice con toda la normalidad del mundo kalos

�¡sabes No puedo trabajar asi, no puedo!... – dice furiosa layla

¿por que?- kalos

�¡por que¡Por que aquí no se puede, hay demasiado ruido, no nos podemos concentrar!... no tenemos todo el día para ensayar ¡no puedo trabajar asi!... �¡asi que hoy en la noche parto para París! – dice mientras toma camino hacia sus cosas, y una extrañada sora se queda perpleja desde la red

uhmmm… ¿vas a la casa de Alex?... esta bien… dile a ken que haga las reservaciones en el aeropuerto… - dice kalos y se da la media vuelta, y asi se sale dejando a sora y a layla juntas, esta ultima se voltea para decirle algo a sora…

ya oíste asi que vete a arreglar tus cosas… - dice layla mientras se aleja

¿y ahora que falta?... que por allá me bote, que me deje abandonada… que me diga que regrese como pueda a kaleido o que falta… - dice una sora de manera sarcástica "y ahora que…" y asi parte a su habitación y empieza a arreglar todas sus cosas, mientras hace esto piensa en que rayos puede hacer para poder hacer bien la acrobacia junto a layla Hamilton… tan concentrada esta que no oye que llaman a la puerta….

Y al no contestar alguien entra sin permiso a la habitación…

¡bu!... – dice una voz mientras entra a la habitación de sora

�¡aaaaaaahhhhhhh!... �¡me asustaste Miroko!... – dice sora mientras se da la vuelta y queda frente a su amiga… Miroko es una de las chicas que siempre están cuando las necesitan, es un poco parecida a anna solo que Miroko tiene ojos claros y pelo negro y no esta tan marcada…

hola pequeña amiga, sabes nos tienes preocupada, a anna a mia y a mi… - dice mientras se acerca y ve la maleta que sora esta haciendo

¿y ahora que?... – dice y señala la maleta donde sora tiene su ropa…

me voy de kaleido… - dice sin pensar lo que ah dicho

�¡que!... – y al momento aparecen anna y mia…

huy… ¿y ustedes de donde salieron?.. – dice sora mientras sale al corredor y ve a los dos lados tomando en cuenta que por el lado derecho no podrían subir… pero uno nunca sabe con esas dos…

upsss… ¿pero como esta eso de que te vas de kaleido?... – pregunta extrañada anna

creo que se oyó un poquito mal… mi error, perdón… - dice mientras se ríe de manera nerviosa

entonces¡explícanos!- dice una desconcertada mia

miren lo que pasa es que la señorita layla exploto y bueno al caso es que nos vamos a París a terminar esta acrobacia… en resumidas cuentas, si claro si quitamos que a cada rato nos estamos golpeando y me grita… - dice de manera normal, hasta que cae en cuenta de sus palabras…

�¡eh¡No digan nada¡Yo me entiendo y punto!... – dice antes de que alguna de las tres protesten y la cuestionen más

bueno… si tu lo dices… pero anda pequeña antes de que te vayas vamos a comer… ya va siendo hora de que comas¿no?... – dice con una sonrisa tierna miroko

anda no puedes decirle que no… - dice mia mientras se ríe por la carita y la sonrisa que ah puesto miroko, parece niña chiquita que pide algo que la ilusiona

�¡anda chica vamos!- y anna jala a sora por el brazo y las amigas se van al comedor… pero ahí se encuentras a alguien…

espero ya estés lista niña… - dice layla a una feliz sora, esta ultima se ah quedado perpleja por la forma en que layla le ha hablado, siendo que layla va sola y sora acompañada

si señorita… - dice sora mientras se le pone enfrente como retándola…

salimos en un par de horas, asi que tienes que estar al pendiente que nadie te estará buscando… - dice y se va, dejando a sora cada vez mas extrañada

¿y ahora que¿Que le hiciste o que trae contra ti?... – dice una extrañada anna a una extrañada sora, la cual no entiende por que la tratan asi

no se… creo que esta quedando un poquito loca… - dice sora y hace una mueca toda cómica y asi todas se empiezan a reír mientras que sora no saca de su mente todas las palabras y frases frías que le ah dicho layla, será que en realidad es un desastre o simplemente no le cae a layla…

uhmmm… �¡hambree!- grita Miroko y se lanza a buscar que comer, ya que todos han dispuesto de sus alimentos no hay nadie en la fila… y asi terminan de comer y se van todas al cuarto de sora, pero se topan con ken

sora… - dice con cara de borrego a medio morir

que pasa ken- dice sora sin tomarle mucha atención

esteee… pues veras… uhmmm… te qui…quisiera decir que… - y no termina pues a lo lejos se ve que alguien le habla a sora

perdón ken, pero me llama kalos… - y sale corriendo y detrás de ella anna. Mia y Miroko

sora… tienen un mes para que la acrobacia salga… si no tu serás despedida y layla será degradada… - dice kalos de manera seria… demasiado seria

�¡que!- sora no se espera eso y queda perpleja

lo que has oído… asi que espero salga eso… y dependiendo de esa actuación se decidirá el próximo espectáculo… asi que tienen un mes… - dice kalos y se retira dejando a sora y las chicas extrañadas y confundidas

rayos creo que ahora si tienes muchos problemas… - dice anna

no lo creas… - dice mia

�¡son demasiadas cosas!- dice Miroko

�¡no se preocupen yo se que lo lograre!- dice sora mientras que piensa otra cosa "rayos y ahora que hago… y si no me sale… �¡grrrr!..."- bueno es hora de que me despida y me este al pendiente, pues la señorita layla ah dicho que no me llamara-

esta bien, vamos por tus cosas y te acompañamos a esperarla en la salida- dice Miroko mientras se encamina al cuarto de sora… y asi llegan al cuarto y salen a la entrada a esperar a layla, mas no se dan cuenta que esta las ha estado observando desde hace mucho rato y ciertas espías le han dicho lo que kalos le dijo a sora… "será que esta niña no se preocupa por nada… pero si en realidad kalos cumple lo que le ah dicho yo salgo perdiendo" y asi toma sus cosas pero antes hace una llamada

hola… voy para all�, espero verte ahí… - dice y solo espera la contestación antes de colgar

si ahí estaré… cuídate… - dice Alex

esta bien yo llegare… - dice y cuelga… y se sale de su habitación hacia la entrada en el camino se topa con kalos y con ken, los cuales la acompañan, en las manos de layla solo va un maletín, el cual lleva solo papeles, pases de abordo y su visa y pasaporte… no lleva nada de ropa…

ahí viene tu queridísima compañera… - dice riéndose anna

sshhhh… te puede oír… - dice Miroko mientras hace una de sus tantas muecas y sin querer todas se hechan a reír, aun que a mia y a sora no les parece gracioso… y sin que se dieran cuenta layla, kalos y ken han llegado a su lado…

vamonos… – dice escuetamente layla a una risueña sora… esta sin decir nada toma sus cosas y se despide de sus amigas, sin darse cuenta Miroko le ah metido su celular en el bolsillo para asi poder hablar con ella…

cuídate pequeña niña… - dice Miroko y la abraza efusivamente, layla se extraña pues por lo que ah visto Miroko es de las personas que nunca abrazan a los demás…

gracias, las extrañare… -dice sora con un deje de tristeza en su voz

andando… - layla… y asi se van sin decir nada aun que sora se extraña de que layla solo lleve un maletín… pero sin mas se van al aeropuerto…


	3. Paris

TERCER CAPITULO

-PARIS-

Después de haber salido de Kaleido y de Norteamérica, horas después llegan a Paris el hermoso Paris… a Sora todo se le hace nuevo y desconocido, ya que no entiende el idioma francés y mucho menos a donde van a ir… esta completamente perdida mas sin embargo segura por estar con alguien mas… asi llegan a una casa demasiado grande, ahí layla se para de improviso…

-¿¡eh!?... ¿que paso?... ya… ¿ya llegamos?... – dice extrañada sora al ver q se paro de improvisto layla

-si… ¿que no ves?-dice sarcásticamente layla… toca el timbre y se separa de la puerta unos metros y a los pocos minutos sale una joven de tez trigueña con unos ojos verde-azulados, con cabello color castaño rojizo…Alex

-¡¡¡Alex!!!...- grita layla y se lanza a ella y alex la levanta del suelo

- ¡¡¡soeur!!!... comme toi eh étonnée... tu ne sais pas autant que… - y alex se aferra mas a layla

- et je... ¡¡¡soeur la mien!!!– y asi estan hasta que Alex nota la presencia de Sora.

- eh pardon, que modaux j'ai, mon nom est Alexandra Aguilar Soto, beaucoup goût- sin embargo sora se queda extrañada al no saber que le ah dicho Alexandra

-esteee… comme j'aime– no sabe que ah dicho, espera que hayan sido las palabras correctas, pero parece ser que la cara de Alexandra se llena de confusión

- excuse?- dice Alex algo trastornada por lo que le ah dicho sora

- ne parle pas français- interviene al fin layla, al ver que la "niñita" de sora no sabe hablar francés, pero por dentro se ataca de risa por lo que dijo esta.

-ah.. Excuse, pensé que hablabas francés… - en la forma de hablar de Alex se nota que tiene mucho tiempo sin hablar el idioma español…

-jejejeje… no… no hablo nada de francés, la frase o lo que dije antes, lo vi. En una película… disculpa, mi nombre es sora naegino… - y saluda a Alexandra

-mi nombre es… Alexandra Aguilar Soto, pero puedes decirme Alex… - dice mientras le sonríe.

-mucho gusto Alex –

-el placer es mío… ils passent celle-ci il est sa maison – dice sin pensar alex y al recordar que sora no entiende el francés le hace un ademán.

- merci beaucoup- dice layla mientras entra

-eh... Merrsy bocu… - dice sora al intentar copiar lo que dijo layla

-jajajajaajaja… de nada… - alex entiende que sora no puede pronunciar nada en francés… - bueno esta es mi "petite demeure"… - dice alex y mientras le dice a Sora de que consta su petite demeure… - bueno mi pequeña casa, solo tiene tres cuartos, dos cocinas, un bar, un salon de juegos y seis baños, los baños nunca sobran… -

-"vaya esta demasiado grande para solo tener tres cuartos"- piensa mientras pone atención a lo que le dice Alex

-tiene varias plataformas de entrenamiento: para trapecio, trampolín, diávolos, monociclos y demás cosas, en realidad esta casa no es una casa si no un lugar de entrenamiento, es demasiado amplia, pero por el momento solo tengo de los tres cuartos dos desocupados, asi que chicas les toca dormir juntas… el cuarto donde ustedes dormirán esta acondicionado con literas… - dice mientras las conduce al cuarto que les toca…

- el otro cuarto esta lleno de "choses" para entrenar… y el otro cuarto es el mío… - y se da media vuelta quedando enfrente de las dos invitadas…

-por cierto layla, tus cosas están en el cuarto que les eh asignado, bueno en realidad es el mismo que siempre has utilizado cuando vienes sola, pero solo que esta vez lo acondicione con literas… - le explica a la estrella, para que no preguntara por sus cosas.

-esta bien Alex… - Por alguna razón sora se queda extrañada al ver el comportamiento de la señorita layla, ahora esta tranquila, relajada mas calmada…

-bueno supongo que estarán cansadas y tendrán apetito asi que vayan a acomodar sus cosas y ver que cama desean cada una y si gustan darse un baño… pues al cuarto continuo hay otro baño, para que no peleen… mientras yo haré la cena, haré mi famoso blanquet de génisse et de dessert bavaresa de Fromage et pour prendre un vin rouge Chateau Montrose- dice y desaparece rumbo a la cocina… y asi layla y sora se van a bañar, pero antes deciden como dormirán y layla queda en la parte de abajo mientras sora en la parte de arriba, sin embargo ninguna se dirige la palabra son como completas extrañas… layla se termina de bañar antes y va rumbo a la cocina y ahí se encuentra a su querida hermana haciendo la cena… hace tiempo que no la veía cocinar…

-¿que pasa?- pregunta alex

-Nada ¿por que?- layla

-solamente preguntaba… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-ya la hiciste…-

-no en serio…- dice muy seria Alex

-a ver… dime…-

-¿como es que tu y sora son compañeras si son dos completas extrañas?... –

-uhmmm no se, según kalos esa chiquilla será la próxima estrella del escenario kaleido pero no lo creo es demasiado para ella, no sabe hacer una simple acrobacia…-

-vaya, recuerdo que eso pensabas de mi, cuando al fin íbamos a trabajar juntas y sin embargo nos acoplamos muy bien-

-si pero es diferente…-

-¿por que?...-

-por que a ti ya te conocía, y a esta chiquilla no, en realidad no se nada de ella… -

-¿y por que no tratas de conocerla?-

-por que no… ¿y que tal va la cena?- dice layla mientras cambia de tema puede ser que de algún modo tome el consejo que le dio alex

-uhmmm… pues bien… ¿que tal sabe?... – dice mientras le pasa la cuchara

-très riche- dice layla mientras suelta una risita traviesa

-merci beaucoup- dice mientras toma la cuchara y sigue preparando la cena… asi se estan un rato hasta que aparece por la puerta una sora limpia… estaba vestida de mezclilla con un sueter azul cielo… mientras que layla estaba en una falda azul marino y una blusa desmangada blanca…

-¡¡¡uhm rico!!!... ¿que es?... – pregunta sora mientras se acerca al lugar donde esta la comida

-filetes de ternera- dice layla mientras empieza a servir, por lo visto se le ah quitado un poco lo molesto

-y después les daré mi babaresa de chocolate, por cierto para tomar un vino tinto Chateau Montrose – dice alex mientras sigue el compás y empieza a servir el vino… y asi se ponen a cenar… al termino de la cena y dejando que se les baje un poco…

-que descanses alex… - dice layla y le da un beso de buenas noches

-tu también hermana… - y ahí se queda, pero detiene un rato a sora antes de que se vaya a dormir..

-¿oye sora?... –

-si señorita alex… - dice sora mientras se da media vuelta para queda r de frente a ella

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?... – cuestiona alex

-dígame señorita alex… - dice sora y al ver el ademán que le hace alex se sienta en el sofá justo al lado de ella

Primero deja eso de señorita aun lado… y segundo… ¿por que tu y mi hermana son completas extrañas?... – dice alex mientras se acomoda y queda de frente a sora

-pues no se la verdad. Me inspira un poco de miedo su forma de ser… pero por lo que eh visto es una persona muy linda… - dice sora mientras pierde sus ojos hacia su habitación

-uhmmm… asi es mi hermana en un principio pero espera a que te tome confianza y no la aguantaras… jajajaja!... – y asi se empiezan a reír un rato

-bueno alex, como es que eres su hermana si no se parecen… - dice sora

-pues veras… crecimos juntas, yo me fui a vivir a Norteamérica por que mi padre tenia negocios con el padre de ella y desde ahí nos conocemos… - dice alex

-ah vaya… ¿por cierto en que trabajas?... – dice sora

-uhmmm, cuando era mas joven, un tiempo trabaje en kaleido star, pero después me salí de ahí y bueno ahora soy una corredora… - dice alex

-ah vaya que genial… - dice sora, y asi siguen platicando y conociéndose un rato mas hasta que ambas notan que ya es demasiado tarde… y se despiden y se van a dormir…

Sora entra a la habitación y se encuentra con una layla dormida, o al menos eso cree…

-mañana no vamos a practicar… - dice layla cuando ve que sora ah entrado a la habitación y nota que sora no quiere hacer ruido para despertarla

-perdón señorita, pensé que estaba dormida… esta bien si asi usted lo ah decidido…- dice mientras trata de subir a la parte de arriba de la litera sin tener que apoyarse en la cama de abajo…

-hasta mañana, que descanses… - dice layla y se da la media vuelta, no sabe por que se le hace de lo mas difícil platicar con la que es su compañera… y a si pasan la noche sin ningún problema, mientras que a la mañana siguiente…

-¡¡¡VAMOS CHICAS!!!! ¡¡¡VAMOS A PASEAR!!!! ¡¡¡¡YA LEVANTENSE!!!!... – grita alex a todo pulmón y lo único que consigue es silencio pues ambas estan completamente dormidas y solo ve como sora se da media vuelta dándole la espalda y layla se tapa la cabeza con las almohadas…

-¡¡¡VAMOS!!! ¡¡¡NO SEAN FLOJAS!!!- vuelve a gritar alex y solo recibe un almohadazo de parte de sora y un gruñido de parte de layla…

-¡¡¡BUENO SI NO SE QUIEREN LEVANTARSE BIEN!!! ¡¡¡PERO NO VAN A DESAYUNAR!!!! ¡¡¡LO QUE YO HAGO, POR QUE YA ME VOY!!! … - dice alex y se va rumbo a la cocina espera que así reaccionen y se vayan…

-uhmmm creo que ahora si habla enserio… - y asi sora se deja caer de la parte de arriba de la litera olvidándose que layla es su compañera…

-bueno creo que tendré que ir a desayunar y después a ¡¡¡bañarme!!!!... – y asi sale corriendo del cuarto…

-vaya hasta que alguna de ustedes se digna a aparecer… - dice alex mientras sigue haciendo el desayuno

-esteee… jejejejeje… es que tengo mucho sueño… ¡¡¡pero esto huele rico!!!! – dice mientras se acerca a ver que es lo que hace de desayunar…

-¿que es eso?- dice sora mientras señala la comida

-se llama comida... –dice con tono de sarcasmo alex

-eso ya lo se, ¿pero que platillo es?-

-uhmmm chilaquiles… platillo mexicano… espero comas picoso- dice con una sonrisa malévola en los labios

-si…- y lo prueba… -¡¡¡QUEMA!!!!!... ¡¡¡ARDE!!!!!... ¡¡¡¡¡PICA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡HAAAYYY!!!!... ¡¡¡¡¡AGUAAA!!!!!... ¡¡¡¡AGUA!!!!!... – dice sora mientras sale corriendo de la cocina y empieza a gritar en la sala y por lo tanto despierta… a layla

-¿que? ¿Que se quema? ¿Quien se quema? ¿Que paso?...- dice mientras sale del cuarto como loca y al pararse en el final de las escaleras ve a una sora corriendo como loca de un lado a otro tomando mucho agua….

-uhmmm hiciste chilaquiles…- dice en un susurro layla al pasar cerca de alex

-si… jejeje… pensé que ya los había probado… - dice mientras se ríe y recuerda cuando comió layla chilaquiles…

-si ya… por lo menos actuó mas decente que yo… - dice mientras se sirve en un plato chilaquiles…

Flash back…

-hola alex, buenos días… - dice una layla sonriente

-buenos días hermanita… toma hice un plato mexicano… espero te guste – dice una alex sonriente mientras se sirve un plato para ella

-uhmmm… huele rico… espero sepa igual… - dice layla y a la primer cucharada suelta el plato, el cual cae al suelo y por la magnitud del golpe se despedaza bañando a layla de chilaquiles…

-¡¡¡¡¡QUEMA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡ARDE!!!!!... ¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!!... ¡¡¡¡AGUA!!!!!... – grita layla quien se va corriendo al baño y mete su cabeza al lavabo… al poco rato después de que se le baja el chile, suena el timbre de la casa… y se sale a asomar para ver quien tocaba olvidándose por completo de cómo andaba toda mojada de la cabeza y sucia de las piernas por el chilaquile mientras que la camiseta blanca estaba empapada de pedacitos de chilaquiles y jugo de naranja… y al ver esto un extrañado mensajero se asusta y sube a agarrarla para ver si estaba bien….

-¿señorita se encuentra bien?...-dice el pobre mensajero

-si no se preocupe gracias… hasta luego… - y sale corriendo hacia el cuarto, el mensajero se retira y alex sube a verla….

End the flash back

-ya ni lo recuerdes, al día siguiente salio en el periódico que una señorita estaba loca – dice layla mientras se ríe de que el pobre mensajero se había asustado tanto que le había agarrado donde no debía

-no fue mi culpa que no supieras comer chilaquiles… - dice alex mientras se encoje de hombros

-y creo que ella tampoco… - dice señalando a una sora la cual había caído exhausta al suelo

-oye alex… eso que tu llamas chilaquiles, ¿asi deben de ser?... – pregunta sora mientras se levanta y va hacia donde esta laya y alex y las ve muy tranquilas comiendo chilaquiles…

-si asi son… ¿por que? – pregunta inocentemente alex. Pero no se aguanta la risa y explota a carcajadas uniéndosele layla

-eh no se rían… no es chistoso… bueno si… creo que si… jajajajaja… - y asi las tres se mueren de la risa recordando como sora corría de un lado a otro en busca de agua…

-sabes sora, al menos no te paso como a mi… - dice layla mientras recuerda…

-si definitivamente no te gustaría que te pasara lo que a ella… - dice alex mientras se ríe otra vez

-¿que le paso a usted?... – dice sora quien no se imagina a una layla Hamilton corriendo de un lado a otro

-lo mismo que a ti… solo que había un mensajero, una mano donde no debía, un periódico con una loca y muy poca ropa de por medio… - dice alex

-uhmmm… eso tuvo que ser algo malo… - dice sora

-¡¡¡oh si!!!! Y no tienes idea… jajajajaja…- suelta la carcajada layla, pero se da cuenta de con quien estaba platicando y se para en seco…

-me voy a bañar… vengo en un momento… - dice y se para y se va a bañar…

-¿eh? ¿Que le paso?... – dice sora un poco extrañada

-ya sabes sus arranques de chica mala, nadie sabe quien soy… vete acostumbrando, al menos hasta que se hagan buenas amigas… - dice alex mientras toma un poco mas de chilaquiles

-bueno si tú lo dices….- y asi se quedan calladas comiendo chilaquiles (N/A: sora se acostumbro rápido a los chilaquiles) y asi se quedaron hasta que terminaron y se empezaron a cambiar y arreglar saldrían de paseo…

-bueno chicas ahora que ya estan arregladas, vamonos a pasear al parque para que sora conozca… - dice alex y toma su mochila, para ser una corredora siempre andaba vestida como una chica normal ahora llevaba unos jeans que arrastraban y una camiseta negra… y claro por si quería patinar en su mochila llevaba sus patines y su patineta…

-por mi esta bien… hace tiempo que no vengo…. – dice layla a quien siempre se le podía ver como una ejecutiva, pero ese día no… andaba con un pantalón negro y una blusa de manga tres cuartos color gris y su pelo en una coleta

-¡¡¡si!!! ¡¡¡Vamos a conocer a chicos guapos!!!!- dice sora la cual no se hacia raro que anduviera con pantalones azules y una blusa desmanga a juego con su pantalón…

-bueno vamos… - dice alex y espera a que salgan sus amigas para cerrar su casa y asi siguen al parque que esta continuo a la casa…

-hemos llegado… - dice alex mientras se sienta en el suelo y se pone sus patines…

-piensas patinar… tramposa… - dice layla mientras le quita la patineta a alex

-jajajajaja espero no te vayas a caer… - dice alex mientras voltea a ver a sora la cual tiene problemas con los chicos de ahí, problemas de lenguaje…

-bonjour Mademoiselle- dice un chico muy lindo ojos cafés oscuros, tez clara y cabello negro ondulado y semi largo…

-bonjor… - dice una sora con su "mejor" francés…

-¿excusez qu'il a dit?- dice le chico este

-_hola mi nombre es sora y ¿tu?- dice sora esperando al menos eso le entienda_

_-oh _mon nom est Andrés…- y le da un beso en la mano a modo de saludo

-jejejejejeje…- solo atina a reírse, mientras tanto alex sigue a layla la cual se ah subido en la patineta…

-ven para acá… - dice alex gritando

-¡ja!, si claro muerde mi polvo hermanita… - dice layla quien se supone nunca es asi

-vas a ver… - y alex aumenta mas la velocidad y la alcanza y puuufff layla a quedado derrotada…

-uhmmm tramposa… - dice layla

-quisieras…. – dice alex quien también se esta comportando como niña chiquita…

-lui conviens par Mademoiselle me dois aller, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, excuse… - dice el pobre de Andrés a una sora que no entiende ni una pizca de francés

-si igualmente ¡¡¡adiós!!! – sora solo atina a despedirse con la mano y se acerca a alex…

.¿Que, ya dejaste a ese chico en paz?... – dice con un tono de sarcasmo alex

-si claro se me fue… no entiendo el francés ¡¡¡no se que me dijo!!!... – dice sora quien se deja caer en la banca que estaba justo enfrente de layla y alex

-fácil te ah dicho "lo siento señorita me tengo que ir, no entiendo lo que dice, disculpe"… - dice layla quien solo atina a quitarse por el golpe que le envió alex…

-¡¡¡ya ni modo!!!! ¡¡¡Yo no nací para amar, nadie nació para mi!!! Buuaaa… - se pone a llorar sora, pero cambia su semblante muy rápido…

-oye alex unas carreritas, pero tu en la patineta y yo en los patines- para la suerte de sora alex y ella eran del mismo calzado…

-bueno quien pierda le debe una semana de masajes a la otra, ¿vale?... –dice alex quien esta segura de que ganara

-bueno… - y asi empiezan a competir, por alguna extraña razón sora le gana a alex faltándole poco a esta ultima para llegar a la meta

-¡¡¡yo gane!!!... ¡¡¡si!!!... ¡¡¡lo hicimos!!!... ¡¡¡bien!!!... ¡¡¡lo hicimos!!!-grita sora quien hace que varia gente la regrese a ver

-¡¡¡fue trampa!!!! Había una roca en la calle… - no sonó muy convincente alex, quien recuerda que las calles del parque son pedregosas…

-si todos los lados tenían piedra, por si no lo vez… - dice layla con sorna…

-no me ayudes hermanita… yo puedo solita… - dice alex quien por segunda vez le lanza un golpe a layla

-jejejejeje ¡claro!...pero bueno vamonos ya estuvimos un rato en el parque… - dice layla y asi se van a la casa y ahí se la pasan viendo películas, comiendo palomitas y demás chuchearías ya que al día siguiente seria el entrenamiento…. Y asi se les paso el tiempo y a la hora de irse a dormir, alex detiene a layla

-que te pareció el día de hoy… ¿sobrevivieron juntas no?... – dice con una sonrisilla a flor de labios

-si… quien sabe puede ser que me haya equivocado…-dice layla quien deja a alex y se va a dormir

-puede ser…- y asi alex también se va a dormir…

Casi al amanecer suena un celular en el cuarto de layla y sora… ninguna le presta atención pues piensan que estan soñando… y al fin el celular cesa de sonar, y asi pasa hasta que amanece…


	4. Entrenamiento Frustracion

CUARTO CAPITULO

-ENTRENAMIENTO… FRUSTRACION… -

-¡¡¡¡¡despierta!!!!!!... – le grita layla en el oído a sora y por respuesta recibe un almohadazo

-¡¡¡eh perdón!!!!... no era mi intención golpearte… eh… golpearle… - dice y se levanta de golpe y no se da cuenta que por levantarse asi se golpeo la cabeza…

-¡ouch! ¡¡¡Dolor!!!... – y se revisa la cabeza y no encuentra sangre

-bueno sora… cámbiate es hora de empezar con nuestro entrenamiento, pero primero desayuna- dice al oír el sonido del estomago de sora

-¡¡¡eh si!!!... –y asi se cambia después de que layla sale de la habitación… pero no sabe que entre sus cosas viene cierto aparatito que su amiga Miroko dejo, para ser exactos en la bolsa donde siempre carga su toalla y su likra (N/A: sora lleva con ella esa bolsa a todos sus entrenamientos)… después de un rato y de haber desayunado algo que había preparado layla por que alex había salido a entrenar, se fue a entrenar con layla

-ya estoy lista… - dice sora mientras deja sus cosas y se posiciona en el trapecio

-bueno… ahí vamos… mira tenemos poco tiempo, asi que haremos esto, tratare de acoplarme yo a tu ritmo hasta que mejores… - dice layla con mejor humor, esperando que asi al fin salga el bendito acto

-esta bien… - dice sora y asi se preparan para practicar y asi estan un rato, hasta que poco a poco les va saliendo, pero aun asi layla se frustra, siente que no esta del todo armonioso el acto…

-¿¡¿¡¿que falta!?!?!?!... ¡¡¡rayos!!!... ¡¡¡vamos!!! Otra vez… - dice y se lanza, cada vez se frustra mas y mas, pero cada vez le sale mejor, pero no se siente con vida… en eso nota una presencia, alex…

-oigan no quiero interrumpir pero un celular esta sonando… - dice mientras señala el bolso de sora, esta sorprendida deja de hacer las acrobacias y con la mirada pide disculpas a layla

-¿bueno?... – dice sora al contestar pues sabe que ese no es su celular, se le hace conocido…. Es de… es de… de ¡¡¡miroko!!!

-¡¡¡vas a ver tu pequeño demonio ahora que te vea… por que introdujiste tu celular en mis cosas!!! – dice sora tratando de parecer molesta pero suena mas risueña

-upsss… yo no soy la culpable, es que no sabíamos cuanto tiempo estarías allá y aparte hasta que me contestas… - dice miroko

-es que no sabia que tenia el celular aquí… oye esteee… que crees te tengo que dejar, hay un par de ojos que me ven… - dice refiriéndose a alex

-quien la señorita layla? – pregunta miroko quien se oye un poco lejos pareciera que esta peleando por el celular

-no… - dice y oye como alguien dice algo y puuufff ya no es miroko la que esta en el celular

-¡¡¡hola!!!- dice ana y otra vez es quitado el celular

-¡¡¡hola sora!!!- dice mia y puuufff otro golpe

-perdón sora pero estas dos me estan quitando el celular, bueno cuídate y te veo después…¡¡¡te quiero amiga!!! ¡¡¡Cuídate!!!... – y se oye como otras voces dicen lo mismo

-salúdamelas y diles que yo también las extraño… cuídate ¡¡¡te quiero!!! – dice y cuelga y al voltear ve, que su compañera layla no estaba…

Flash back

-¿que pasa?- pregunta alex mientras sora habla por teléfono

-nada, ¿que debería pasar?- dice layla quien se baja del trapecio

-no se te noto un poco frustrada – dice alex

-no se… simplemente no se… creo que no puedo trabajar con ella, por mas que me esfuerzo… - dice layla con un tono de molestia en su voz

-no puedes o no quieres… - dice alex quien conoce a layla

-no puedo... lo estoy intentando sabes… - dice frustrada layla

-uhmmm… ¿por que?... – dice alex

-por que apenas y la conozco, no se nada, siento que nuestro acto no tiene vida… - dice mientras se deja notar en su voz molestia

-uhmmm… por que no lo solucionas, empieza a atar esos cabos… - dice alex como lo mas natural del mundo...

-es lo que quiero… ¡¡¡grrrr!!!... me voy, luego vuelvo, voy a la terraza, Quiero darme un chapuzón, ¿te importa?... –dice mientras se pone en pie y sale de súbito

Fin the flash back

-¿oye alex y la señorita layla?- dice intrigada sora

-se fue a la terraza... ¿por que?- dice mientras sale de ahí

-¿se molesto conmigo? –

-¿por que dices eso?-

-no se siento que siempre esta molesta… -

-uhmmm ve a verlo tu misma… - dice alex y sale antes que sora

-bueno…- y asi esta parte hacia la terraza la cual le había indicado alex anteriormente y ahí ve una silueta que reconoce al tiempo que la ve…

-¿me puedo sentar señorita layla?- dice sora mientras espera que layla le de permiso de sentarse

-¿por que siempre señorita?- dice layla al reconocer la voz

-no se, por que la respeto… - dice aun que duda de su propia respuesta

-¿por eso o por temor?... vamos sora, somos dos completas extrañas y se supone que debemos de llevarnos para ser buenas compañeras...- dice soltando un suspiro

-es verdad… pero que podemos hacer, si usted apenas y me soporta y yo parezco una cría estando a su lado… - dice sora tomando asiento ya sin importarle si le habían dado permiso o no

-vale, al principio no me agradabas, pero me gusto como te esfuerza te vi ese día que estaba entrenando en kaleido… y en que pareces una cría, prefiero eso a que seas una vil entupida que trate de lucirse… - dice layla mientras mira a sora a la cara y asi se queda un momento recalcando los rasgos de la que puede ser una amiga

-vaya, me vio ese día… - dice y también se queda un momento, pareciera una eternidad pero el silencio no era incomodo mas bien era muy bueno, pareciera que con cada mirada se conocieran mas…

-sabes, a mi me encanta kaleido, me gusta ser ovacionada y no por el glamour si no por la expectativa de saber que diviertes a alguien… -dice layla mientras baja la mirada

-yo entre en kaleido star para poder trabajar con usted… - dice sora mientras ve por arriba de la cabeza de layla

-contigo…- dice layla y levanta la cara

-¿perdón?- dice mientras cruza la mirada

-que si seremos compañeras, debiésemos de empezar por ser iguales y sobre todo por ser amigas… - dice layla mientras se para

-creo que tienes razón… - dice sora y la sigue

-bueno creo que seria bueno que siguiéramos practicando un poco…. –dice layla mientras deja caer de sus hombros un peso demasiado grande y le pasa por los hombros un brazo a su nueva amiga

-si…- y asi se van al área de entrenamiento

Mientras en el área de entrenamiento esta alex quien después de haberse ido se le ocurrió una idea para que esas dos estén en paz…

-Vamos sora… - dice layla mientras quita su brazo de los hombros de sora y sube aun trapecio

-esta bien… - y sora sube al otro trapecio

-¿que tal si yo subo por ti layla? Al menos a horita – dice alex mientras sube al lado de layla

-bueno, creo q no seria mala idea que yo viera que es lo que nos falta- y asi se baja del trapecio

-bueno sora déjame y te digo una cosa, yo no soy tan excéntrica como ella… - dice alex mientras señala a layla

-es más haremos algo fácil… - y asi le explica lo que harán poco a poco y asi lo hacen

-bueno sora ¡¡¡ahora!!! – dice alex y se lanza contra sora, al notar eso layla no despega ni un minuto su mirada de ahí y nota algo que no había visto desde hace mucho, alex se esta esforzando demasiado y cada vez sora en mas rápida… quizás… necesita calentamiento antes de empezar con la acrobacia de la doble espiral…

-Alex ¡¡¡déjame a mí!!!... –dice layla quien después de que alex había parado subía al trapecio, esta no se negó y deja que layla suba

-por fin has visto… - dice alex en un susurro

-creo que si… déjame intentarlo…- por un momento layla se oía muy entusiasmada

-bueno sora creo que ah llegado mi turno… - y asi es y se lanza al ataque y siente, no solo lo ve como sora avanza cada vez mas…

Y asi pasan por lo menos un par de semanas mientras sora perfecciona la técnica y layla le va tomando cariño a la peli-rosa, y alex nota como cada una de ellas se encariña con la otra y se toman cada vez mas cariño y confianza…

-sabes sora… - dice layla antes de dormir

-¿uhmmm?... – balbucea sora mientras trata de no dormirse puesto que han tenido un entrenamiento demasiado duro

-siento que voy a extrañar la casa de alex cuando nos vayamos, tiene mucho que no venia, casi desde que mi madre murió… -dice layla mientras se sincera cada vez mas con su nueva amiga y se nota como se pone nostálgica, sora nota esto y baja de su litera y se acomoda sentada al lado de layla

-yo también la voy a extrañar, pero se que la veremos pronto, créeme, aparte no tienes por que estar triste, vamos, no se como reconfortarte… - y se calla sora y abraza a layla, la cual recibe el abrazo con gusto y asi se quedan unos instantes.

-sora… uhmmm… esteee… te puedo pedir un favor… - dice layla la cual se siente incomoda, pero no quiere estar despierta toda la noche

.cual sea… dime… - dice sora quien rompe el abrazo que tenia con su amiga

-podrías… podrías… ¿podrías dormir conmigo esta noche?- dice layla la cual se pone cada vez mas roja

-claro, para eso somos amigas… -dice sora quien se acuesta aun lado de layla en el colchon matrimonial de la parte de abajo y después de acomodarse estira la mano para apagar la luz y asi se quedan dormidas, abrazadas la una con la otra, como hermanas…


	5. Confusion Y Perfeccion

QUINTO CAPITULO

-CONFUSION Y PERFECCION-

Ringgg… Ringgg

-uhmmm… ¿diga? – contesta una soñolienta layla un celular

-¿_sora?-_ dice una extrañada Miroko, la cual no reconoce la voz

-no, ¿quien habla?- dice layla la cual no reacciona aun, pues en vez de tomar su celular tomo el de sora el cual estaba justo al lado del suyo y tomando en cuenta que aun sora esta dormida y layla tenia su cabeza en el hombro de sora

-_soy… soy… soy Miroko… ¿disculpe quien habla?_ – dice miroko la cual aun no cuadra la voz

-uhmmm, layla Hamilton… con quien quieres hablar… - contesta layla medio adormilada

-_con sora…_ - dice miroko la cual ah palidecido por el otro extremo del teléfono

-esta dormida, déjame la despierto… - dice layla y no espera respuesta mientras empieza a mover a sora…

-sora… sora… sora… - y deja de mover a sora hasta que esta emite un murmullo

-te habla miroko, ya despierta… - dice layla y empieza a mover a sora otra vez hasta que esta despierta…

-buenos días… quien dices que me habla… - dice sora mientras abre los ojos

-Miroko… - y al fin layla cae en la cuenta de quien le llamaba a sora, pero para esto miroko nota que la voz de sora se oye demasiada cerca de la de layla…

-¿uhmmm?- dice sora

-¿_estas durmiendo con layla Hamilton?-_ recibe por toda respuesta sora

-una cosa es dormir con layla Hamilton y otra cosa es DORMIR CON LAYLA HAMILTON – dice sora tratando de darse a entender

-¿_que?_ – dice miroko la cual no entiende

-que no estoy durmiendo con ella en esa forma, pervertida, solo somos amigas y asi es como me quede con ella – trata de explicar sora, la cual en vez de parecer mas convincente parece que se enreda mas, mientras que layla se pone cada vez mas roja por lo que acaba de pasar…

-_uhmmm… ya se me hacia raro que no nos hablaras, te has olvidado de nosotras… _- dice miroko la cual parece ofendida

-no me eh olvidado de ustedes, solo que eh estado entrenando – dice sora la cual se esta exasperando y para su mala suerte layla se esta apunto de levantar pero pasa por arriba de sora y esta a horcajadas en sus caderas y en ese instante entra alex por la puerta y ambas se quedan paralizadas…

-eh, ¡¡¡perdón por interrumpir!!!... yo no vi nada… al rato regreso cuando estén…uhmmm… menos ocupadas… - dice Alex la cual cierra la puerta y da media vuelta…

-eh Miroko, al rato te llama, cuídate, te quiere, ¡¡¡ciao!!!- dice layla mientras le quita el teléfono a sora…

-perdón, pero ahora tenemos que zafarnos de este lió… - dice layla señalando la puerta por la cual acaba de salir Alex

-huy… creo que nos metimos en mas líos por ser amigas, que los que ya teníamos… - dice sora mientras sale de la cama

-yo digo lo mismo- dice layla mientras abre la puerta y sale del cuarto con sora pisándole los talones y asi bajan hasta donde esta alex la cual esta cocinando

-ah… jejejejeje… oigan no era mi intención interrumpir – dice alex mientras nota que sus dos amigas entraban a la cocina

-por eso mismo estamos aquí… no has interrumpido nada… - dice layla mientras se para enfrente de alex

-upsss… o sea que nada de nada… - dice con ingenuidad alex

-si nada de nada, lo que viste fue algo que lo tomaste mal… yo me estaba saliendo de la cama y pues sora estaba hablando por teléfono y no la quise interrumpir… - dice con toda naturalidad layla

-¿y como es que fue a dar a tu cama sora? – pregunta alex sin entender que hacia sora en la cama de layla

-mal pensada… - dice sora mientras esta apunto de explicar, pero es interrumpida por layla

-lo que pasa, alex, es que me puse "nostálgica"… - y sin dar mas detalles, alex comprende a que se refiere layla

-aaaaaaahhhhhhh… jejejejeje… creo que si soy un poquito mal pensada… - dice alex mientras ríe de una manera demasiado chistosa

-¿un poquito? – pregunta con sarcasmo sora, parece ser que estar con las dos hermanas mucho tiempo le esta haciendo daño

-bueno arreglado ese asunto vamos al otro… - dice layla mientras se pone a comer…

-bueno y después a practicar… - dice sora mientras se pone a comer junto a las dos hermanitas… -"ya después tendré tiempo para explicarle lo que ah pasado a Miroko"- y con este ultimo pensamiento toman un tranquilo desayuno

-bueno sora… ¡¡¡AHORA!!!!... – grita layla mientras se lanza contra sora en la tercera parte la rutina… sora hace lo mismo y poco a poco pasa layla delante de ella y sin golpearse

-¡¡¡siiii!!! ¡¡¡Lo estamos haciendo!!!! – dice sora mientras toma el otro extremo del trapecio

-si… bueno trataremos mas, ¡¡¡anda!!!.. .- y asi cada vez perfeccionan mas y mas el acto que harán

-sora… AHORA LO HAREMOS SIN CONTAR… - grita layla mientras regresa a su posición original…

-esta bien… - dice sora mientras se concentra y centra sus pupilas en las pupilas de layla, mientras se unen en un solo cuerpo… y sin contar se sueltan al mismo tiempo sin chocar llegan al otro extremo del trapecio, ambas quedan sorprendidas de que al primer intento lo hayan logrado… y su único publico aplaude

- ¡¡¡BRAVO!!!... ¡¡¡BRAVO!!!... ¡¡¡BRAVO!!!... –grita Alex y aplaude

-LO VEN ESO ES LO QUE DEBERIAN HABER HECHO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, DEBERIAN HABERSE UNIDO, ESA EMOCION, ESA PARCIMONIA, ESA GUERRA QUE SE DESATA ENTE USTEDES… ESO ES LO QUE CAUTIVA… ESA AYUDA QUE SE BUSCA, ESA LUCHA POR EL PODER QUE MUESTRAN EN CADA VUELTA, CADA COSA QUE HACEN… ¡¡¡ESO!!!!... – grita entusiasmada Alex

-jejejeje gracias… - dice sora mientras se sonroja cada vez mas

-creo que tienes razón, es por eso que encontraba en un principio el acto seco, sin vida, totalmente monótono… - dice layla mientras reflexiona, al darse cuenta que ya hasta a anochecido y que no han comido, dejan por la paz el entrenamiento…

-disculpen, ¿pero supongo que aun no esta la cena?... – pregunta sora con un poco de timidez

-uhmmm ya tienes hambre, a horita la preparamos… - dice Alex mientras muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-jajajaja, vaya hermanita creo que la has cautivado con tus comidas- dice layla mientras toma sus cosas y sale del cuarto de entrenamiento, y a su lado va sora y Alex

-no, no es tanto por eso, mas bien es que tengo que hacer una llamada… - lo que tanto había estado temiendo hacer sora en todo el rato, lo tenia que haces ahora.

-uhmmm, cierto, tienes esa llamada, que hace rato yo colgué… - dice layla recordando, espera que no se ponga esa llamada en color de hormiga.

-si… esa misma, espero que anna y mia no se hayan enterado, por que si no, tardare mas… - dice sora mientras suelta un respingo.

-pues si deseas llama desde la casa, para que no salga tan cara la llamada – dice Alex suponiendo que las amigas de sora se molestaran si no tarda con ellas hablando.

-gracias… - y asi se retira al teléfono de la casa de Alex…

Ringgg… Ringgg… Ringgg…

-¿_bueno?...- _dice Miroko mientras contesta su celular

-hola Miroko, soy yo, sora…- dice mientras se ríe un poquito

-_ah la que nos ha abandonado, por estar con layla Hamilton… -_ ahora es otra voz la que suena…

- ¿anna? – atina a decir sora

-_ si, mala amiga, nos dejas... eres mala…- _y anna trata de sonar molesta pero suena risueña

-uhmmm, eso significa que no estas molesta… ya me habían asustado… - dice sora al oír del otro lado de la línea risas de complot

-_nunca nos molestaríamos contigo - _ ahora es otra voz la que se oye, es mia

- gracias mia, por lo que veo ustedes se enteraron de que me llamo miroko hace rato… - dice sora esperando la respuesta

-_si, pero eso no nos preocupa, desde un principio pensamos que dormirían juntas… -_ dice mia con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

- ¿como? – dice sora a la cual lo que dijo mia la ah tomado por sorpresa

-_mal pensada y te quejas de nosotras… -_ ahora es miroko la que esta en el otro lado del teléfono riéndose...

- van a ver malvadas… - dice sora, pero espera que se expliquen

-_ya, pero a lo que nos referimos, es que pensamos que solo habría una cama para ustedes, digo la joven es amiga de layla y no tuya por lo tanto puede que no esperara tu presencia… - _dice con toda logia Miroko

- si tienes razón… - dice sora dejando por la paz eso y sin decirles que el cuarto estaba acondicionado con literas…

- _bueno sigamos con otros asuntos mas importantes… anna fue abucheada en la playa por sus malos chistes…_ - dice miroko mientras se ríe y se oye de fondo como recibe un golpe de parte de anna

-dile que pronto mejorara… esperemos… - y asi se pasan por lo menos una media hora hablando de tonterías…

- bueno chicas es hora de que cuelgue, tengo que ir a cenar… - dice sora mientras se despide

-_OK, te vemos cuando regreses y suerte…¡¡¡ te queremos!!!..._ – dice miroko

- yo también las quiero cuídense… -y asi cuelga y se va para donde están sus dos amigas


	6. Una amistad Y Una Borrachera

SEXTO CAPITULO

-UNA AMISTAD Y UNA BORRACHERA -

-¿que paso te comieron por dormir conmigo? – dice layla mientras sirve otro plato de espagueti con trozos de jamón, al oír eso Alex se atora con un poco de su suculenta cena

-mal pensada… - ríe por lo bajo layla

-no dicen que ya sabían que terminaríamos durmiendo juntas… - dice con toda la naturalidad del mundo sora

-¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE!?!?!?! – dicen al unísono layla y Alex

-par de mal pensadas, me refiero a que mis amigas utilizaron la lógica, o sea que pensaron que Alex no sabia que yo vendría asi que solo tendría preparada una cama – dice explicando lo que ella misma se confundió hace unos momentos

-ah, pero no les dijiste que dormimos en camas separadas, que solo esta vez dormimos en el mismo lugar… - dice layla mientras trata de que no se mal interpretaran las cosas

-no si les digo eso capaz de que si me comen y me regañan y me dicen de todo – dice sora mientras pone cara de miedo…

-yo creo que, simplemente no les caigo bien, eso pasa… - dice layla mientras se para por un poco mas de vino

-uhmmm, creo que mi hermana tiene razón, suele ser un poco, como decirte, "pesada"… - dice Alex mientras rueda los ojos y piensa si es la palabra correcta.

-uhmmm… creo que si suelo ser asi… - dice layla mientras se olvida que estaba hablando con sora de eso

- ¿o tu que opinas?- dice Alex mientras mira a sora

-si sora tu que opinas… - dice layla mientras regresa sus ojos azules a la cara de sora

-yo pienso que es mas que nada un poco intimidante cuando no conoce a la persona – dice sora tratando de darse a explicar

-si creo que si… asi suelo ser… no se por que… - dice layla mientras en vez de traerse solo un vaso de vino regresa a la mesa con toda la botella

-supongo que esta charla va para rato – dice Alex mientras nota el vino en la mano de layla

-puede ser que si, ahora veríamos que tanto piensan de mi, por que supongo que a la misma sora le causo miedo- dice layla mientras llena tres copas..

-no yo no pienso nada… - dice sora mientras se empieza a atorar con un poco del vino (ya habían terminando cenar)

-si ya… y la luna es de queso… - dice Alex mientras sonríe burlona

-si tu quieres, pero en fin… a ver sora, eh que piensas?- dice layla mientras empieza a mirar a sora con una intensidad que quema la piel de sora por donde sea q esos ojazos pasen…

-buenooo… yo no tengo la culpa de lo que dice… - dice sora mientras también intensifica su mirada y en ese instante se siente un incomodo silencio, la menos para alex…

.esteee… coofff… como que yo mejor me voy – dice mientras esta apunto de levantarse pero su hermana la detiene

-quédate, no creo que haya algo que tu no sepas… - dice layla y claro que su hermana le hace caso…

-bueno ahora si sora dime… - dice layla

-esta bien…- toma aire y lo suelta todo de un jalón- pues mas que nada es que tienes esa típica cara de "yo soy chica mala, todo lo puedo y si no te gusta pues ni modo, no podrás pasar arriba de mi, asi que resígnate" y bueno creo que esos ojazos tuyos tienden a intimidar a todo chico o chica que te quiera sacar conversación o al menos una sonrisa, pero ¡wow! Cuando sonríes eso es fabuloso, tus ojos tiene un brillo que no se… y veras tu carácter es solo una coraza por que en realidad eres una gran, peor gran amiga y alguien a quien se le puede querer y perdonar demasiado fácil… - dice y empieza a tomar aire todo por lo que dijo

-oh vaya, creo que esto va para rato… - dice Alex mientras se sirve un poco mas de vino…

-¿asi que mis ojazos, eh?... –dice layla mientras sonrie de lado

-sin comentario alguno... ya dije lo que tenia que decir… ahora respóndeme tu a mi… ¿Qué es lo que en realidad vez layla Hamilton, cuando posas tus ojos en mi? – dice sora e intensifica aun mas su mirada, retando a la que ahora es su amiga…

-pues veras pienso muchas cosas… - dice layla y voltea a ver a Alex la cual se ah entretenido en traer mas vino…

-definitivamente esto va para largo… "y yo que hago aquí, estas dos tienen cosas que arreglar y me tienen aquí nada mas para no agarrarse a golpes… o algo mas…"- dice alex y empieza a tomar su vino

-no creas que te has salvado Alexandra Aguilar soto… - dice layla bajando su voz una octava

-pero en fin, que pienso cuando pongo mis ojos en ti… pues veras… creo que eres una pequeña que tiene grandes ideales y que es una persona de nobles sentimientos, que no se rinde ante nada ni ante nadie, que con su forma de ser conquista corazones y consigue amistades y lo que desee… - dice layla y ahora se voltea a su hermana…

-y tu querida hermana, ¿que piensas de nosotras?... – dice mientras también se sirve un poco mas de vino…

-"esto si va para largo" – piensa alex y dice – pues no se creo que la escenita de hace un rato, me dijo mas de lo que mil palabras… - dice Alex mientras no especifica a que escenita se refiere

-pensé que ya habíamos dejado lo de la cama y la llamada aparte…- dice sora la cual también ya estaba con más vino

-yo no me refería a esa pero ya que lo sacan a relucir…- y alex pone una sonrisa de medio lado

-no, eso si que no, no pienso hablar mas de ese asunto, por que TU luego MAL INTERPRETAS TODO… - dice layla quien pone mas entonación a las ultimas palabras…

-bueno bueno… ya lo dejo por la paz, pero en fin lo que pienso de ustedes… - y asi se la pasan hablando hasta bien entrada la madrugada…

-sip... HIP… yo… HIP… No… HIP… - asi esta Alex mientras empieza a reír…

-sip..tienezzz.. toda. Laaa. Raazzzzoooon.. – dice layla la cual no esta tan borracha como Alex pero ya empieza a arrastrar las palabras…

-tengo… sueñoooo.. HIP… - dice sora la cual aun que no ha bebido tanto como alex, pero ya esta casi inconciente…

-io..HIP…tannn biennn… - dice Alex

-vamozzz a dooorrrrmiiiirrrr – dice layla y se empieza a levantar, pero es sostenida por sora

-yo.. ayudar.. a ti.. – ya no forma del todo las palabras pero trata de darse a entender…

-ezzztaa bieeenn – dice layla quien abraza a sora y empiezan a ir hacia su cuarto pero, oyen algo…

-que tengannn. HIP…Nochezzz… - dice Alex la cual iba justo atrás de ellas… y asi se van a sus respectivos cuartos… en el cuarto de sora y layla…

-'nas nozhezzz… no puedezzz subirrrr duermeeee aquiiii – dice laya y se deja caer en su cama, arrinconandose, para que sora se metiera a su lado

-bien... HIP… Nozhez… - dice sora y se deja caer a su lado, ninguna se cambio, ni apago sus celulares ni nada… se quedaron despiertas hasta que casi despuntaba el sol (N/A: casi como hasta las 5:00 AM o 6:00 AM), asi que por eso nadie de ellas se quizo levantar, pero lo malo fue cuando en el cuarto de layla y sora suena un celular

-¿uhmmm?... – es todo lo que puede contestar layla

-_hola… puede comunicarme con sora…-_

_**-¿**_De parte de quien?... –Layla no reconoció la voz asi que por eso pregunto

_-de parte de su amigo… Ken… - dice este con nerviosismo en la voz_

-esta dormida, ¿deseas dejarle algún mensaje o algo?... – dice Layla que seria feliz pudiendo dormir otra vez, pero para su suerte, su "almohada", se ah despertado

-buenos días… - y se oye cerca del teléfono como suenan un beso… - ¿quien es? ¿es anna? ¿O alguna de mis amigas?... – dice sora mientras se vuelve a acomodar y por ende layla también…

-espera deja le digo que ya te despertaste… - dice layla mientras se acomoda en sora otra vez…

-disculpa, espera un momento ya despertó… - dice layla mientras ahoga un bostezo

_-gracias… - dice con confusión en la voz pues el beso que oyó lo turbo._

-primero que antes no quiero que empiecen con sus cosas de "que fue ese beso" o de "estas durmiendo otra vez con layla Hamilton"… - dice sora mientras toma el celular y no deja hablar a la persona del otro lado, pero por alguna razón voltea a ver a Layla la cual se ah empezado a convulsionar de la risa…

_-¿Qué?... yo… yo... no era mi intención molestar… - dice ken mientras se queda en shock y el pensando que a sora le daría gusto oír su voz…_

-¿¡¿¡KEN!?!?!... – dice sora mientras abre los ojos como platos…

_-si… si quieres te hablo después o como quieras… - dice ken quien esta apunto de darle un paro cardiaco_

-oye, no mal interpretes lo que acabo de decir, es que ciertas amigas mías tienen cierto afán por un problemilla…-dice sora mientras esta acariciando a Layla para que vuelva a dormir…

-_ah bueno, ¿entonces no interrumpo o molesto? O estabas haciendo algo importante… - dice ken quien esta feliz por que sora no este molesta_

_-_de hecho estaba descansando lo que pasa es que ayer estuvimos entrenando hasta muy tarde y pues casi no hemos descansado… - dice una mentirilla blanca mientras recibe una risilla por otro lado y le hace señas de que guarde silencio

-¡_oh! ¡Vaya!, si quieres te dejo dormir y te hablo después, por que no quisiera que tuvieses problemas por mi culpa… - dice ken como un completo tonto_

- no creo tener problemas, en mi rato de descanso, pero ya que insistes, te dejo partir, cuídate, salúdame a mis amigas y nos vemos después, ¡¡adiós!!... – dice sora quien esta mas que feliz de poder colgar y seguir durmiendo…

_-bueno te hablo después, adiós…- dice ken quien estaba a punto de decirle algo importante a sora, pero se arrepintió_

_-_si hasta luego… - y sora cuelga sin dejar que ken volviese a hablar, pero justo en el momento en que ella se disponía a volver a dormir abre sus ojos y toma su celular y le pide a layla el suyo

-dame tu celular… - dice sora mientras abre el suyo

-toma… - no pregunta para que y se lo entrega sin mas

-los voy a apagar… - dice sora solo para que layla sepa que es lo que va a hacer

-esta bien, pero graba tu numero de celular antes… - dice layla mientras se vuelve a acomodar

- ¿el mió o el que traigo ahorita?... – dice sora, pero como no recibe respuesta mejor guarda los dos… y asi se vuelve a dormir…


	7. Hogar Dulce Tortura

SEPTIMO CAPITULO

-HOGAR, DULCE… TORTURA-

-vaya se fue el tiempo demasiado rápido… - dice alex mientras ve bajar a su hermana y a su nueva amiga con sus cosas (N/A: sora baja con sus maletas y layla con su maletín)

-si, pero al menos soy feliz… - dice layla mientras sonríe de oreja o oreja

-en realidad tienes demasiada suerte… - dice sora mientras deja sus maletas al final de la escalera

-si quien iba a creer, que tendría que ir con ustedes a Norteamérica y sobre todo quedarme allá por lo menos medio año… - dice Alex mientras se pone unos lentes grises (N/A: lo mismo que paso con layla, pasa con Alex, me refiero a la ropa)

-bueno creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos, tenemos que llegar a nuestro hogar dulce… tortura la que me espera… - dice sora mientras recuerda no haberle regresado a ken la llamada y todavía tenia que ver como hacerle para que sus amigas no cuestionaran el por que de la borrachera ya que ella no recuerda haberles marcado esa vez…

Flash back…

-_¿Qué pasa?... – dice una asustada miroko al reconocer el numero del celular de sora_

_-_ztoi ieeenn borrrazhaaa… - dice sora quien suelta una carcajada

-_de eso ya me di cuenta ¿por que estas tomando? Y ¿con quien estas?- dice miroko tras solo oir risas por todos lados_

_-_ztoy briagaaa, ztoy coonnn… Alezzzz y llllaaaaayyylaaa… y ztoyyy borrazha… - y de ahí sora no dijo nada y no recuerda haber hablado con sus amigas desde hace una semana, por los preparativos del viaje a casa y los ultimos entrenamientos y demas cosas…

End the Flash Back…

-pero solo a ti se te ocurrió marcarle a tu amiga mientras estabas tomada… - dice Alex mientras sonreía de medio lado

-si y solo a ti se te ocurre al día siguiente hacer lo que hiciste mientras estaba contestando una llamada y lo peor es haber dicho TODO lo que le dijiste al pobre de ken… - dice layla y se empieza a reír

-es que pensé que era miroko, no es mi culpa que el haya buscado de algún modo u otro el comunicarse conmigo… - dice sora mientras ya estaban arriba del taxi que las llevaría hasta el aeropuerto…

-bueno vamos, que ya estan abordando y creo que tendremos que llegar lo antes para que alguien arregle sus cosas y ver si pudiésemos salir antes de que ustedes tengan que presentar la obra… - dice Alex y toma rumbo hacia el avión… y asi pasan las horas hasta que llegan a su destino final, pero para buena o mala suerte sora se había quedado dormida asi que no pudieron seguirse riendo de todos los problemas que esta tenia

-oye… ya casi llegamos despierta... vamos niña… - dice layla mientras mueve con cuidado a sora… pero esta no responde y Alex se frustra por no ver a sora despierta asi que quita a layla y…

-¡¡anda ya llegamos!! – dice Alex y empieza a mover de manera frenética a sora

-¿Qué?... ¿Cuándo?, ¿Como?, ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué paso? – dice sora mientras empieza a buscar de un lado a otro al asaltante o lo que sea que la haya despertado, pero al ver esto las chicas se empiezan a reír…

-ya estamos llegando, en unos minutos el avión aterrizara y no creo que te gustara quedarte en el encerrada… - dice layla

-solo por eso las perdono… - dice sora y hace sus ojos casi unas ranuras

-¡huy si mira que miedo te tengo! – dice Alex quien ah puesto cara de miedo

-parecen niñas chiquitas… - dice layla quien se pone en pie, puesto que el avión ya a aterrizado

-¡¡vamonos!!- dice sora quien le saca la lengua a Alex

-por cierto sora, ¿Quién es ese chico llamado Ken? – dice alex quien pasa unos de sus brazos por los hombros de sora

-un amigo – dice sora

-¿solo eso? – dice alex quien pone cara de travesura

-si, en realidad es muy lindo, pero no se, no es mi tipo – dice sora quien solo se encoje de hombros

-ah, entonces podré conocerlo- dice alex esperando que eso haga reaccionar a sora

-si, si quieres cuando lo veamos te lo presento, sabes creo que necesita una novia o algo asi, el pobre esta algo loco – dice sora quien empieza a reírse de las miles de veces que ha visto que ken se sonroja

-bueno… - dice alex quien da por terminada su travesura, parece ser que sora no siente nada por ese chico

Y asi parten para kaleido star, puesto que la única que llevaba maletas era la pobre de sora

-Bueno ahí esta… el famoso y espectacular kaleido star… - le dice Layla a su hermana alex

-si… ahí esta… mi hogar… dulce tortura… - dice Sora por lo bajo pero sus amigas la oyen

-ya no puedes hacer nada, más que apechugar y enfrentar los líos en los que te metiste…- Alex y observa el hermoso espectáculo que se muestra a sus ojos -es hermoso… -

-si… - dice layla y recorren los pocos metros que las separaban de la entrada

-ahora hacia donde se dirigen ustedes… -pregunta sora, por que no sabe hacia donde irán alex y layla

-pues… - dice un poco sonrojada Alex sin saber a donde

-pensábamos acompañarte hasta tu cuarto y de ahí iríamos a ver a kalos… - dice Layla quien se quita sus lentes y se cruza de manos

-ah pues entonces vamos – dice sora quien emprende camino hacia los dormitorios y a sus lados van layla y Alex, para su suerte no hay nadie en los pasillos, asi que por el momento se ah librado de interrogatorios…

-saben, por que no dejan eso de ver al loco de kalos para el ultimo y nos vamos a comer, hace tiempo que no pruebo la comida de aquí… - dice Alex la cual solo al llegar al cuarto de sora recuerda quien dormía ahí antes…

-lindo cuarto… ¿todavía tiene la vista al mar? – pregunta Alex pero sin recibir respuesta se va hacia la ventana y la abre

-uhmmm… ¿Cómo sabes?… - pregunta sora al ver como se comporta alex

-era mi antiguo cuarto, cuando yo estuve aquí… - dice Alex quien se vuelve con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-jajajaja… vaya parece ser que mis dos compañeras… la antigua y la de ahora… tienen algo mas en común que a mi – dice layla y se pone a reír

-¡no te rías! – dicen al unísono alex y sora, pero se unen a la risa de layla

-mejor vamonos, antes de que lleguen mis amigas y uhmmm no nos dejen comer por el montón de preguntas que me harán… - dice sora quien abre la puerta para salir

-esta bien- dicen al unísono alex y layla y asi parten hacia los comedores, pero en el camino se encuentran con varios del elenco quienes miran curiosos a Alex y a las nuevas compañeras, a algunos s eles hace conocida la cara de alex pero no dan con ella

-¡uhmmm rico!... ¿Qué van a comer ustedes?... – pregunta sora mientras empieza a servirse un poco de todo- "aun que la comida que Alex prepara es exquisita, pero ya extrañaba esta"

-bueno creo que yo comeré un poco de todo… también… - y alex se lanza por un poco de todo al igual que sora

-creo que yo pasare de eso… a esto… - dice Layla quien se sirve un gran plato de arroz con pollo y no se que otras cosas…

-aguafiestas…- dice sora quien le saca la lengua, pero al sentirse observada recobra la compostura

-hasta que al fin se te ocurre regresar… - dice una molesta miroko quien estaba viendo junto con anna y mia a sora…

-hola…¿estan enojadas?... – dice sora con su mejor carita de perro triste

-solamente preocupadas… como se te ocurre hacer lo que hiciste… - dice anna, pues ya se había enterado de la "happy hour" de sora

-no estaba sola y simplemente no iba a pasar solo se dio… - dice con una gran sonrisa sora mientras mira de soslayo a sus cómplices (Alex y Layla) las cuales estaban huyendo de la mejor manera posible… - o tu que crees Alex ¿fue algo provocado? – dice sora para asi no "morir" sola

-uhmmm…je ne parle pas Espagnol, je parle seulement français, pardon, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent – dice alex en frances para poder salir del apuro sin que las miradas de las amigas de sora la maten

-cobarde… - dice por lo bajo layla al ver a Alex tomarla por un brazo, pero esta solo se encoje

-pero en fin, no fue algo malo, mírenme estoy completamente sanita, con un par de kilitos de mas, pero no es por comer si no por el buen ejercicio que tengo… - dice sora quien muestra su figura a sus amigas…

-bueno, bueno, solo por que eres nuestra amiga te lo perdonamos… por cierto… - dice mia quien ve a layla y a Alex esperando a sora en una mesa

-¿Qué pasa?... – dice sora al ver hacia donde se dirige la mirada de mia

-¿Qué paso con layla al dia siguiente?.. me refiero a después de lo de tu… uhmmm… ultima llamada… - dice mia quien pone sus inquisidores ojos en sora

-¿Qué paso de que?… ¿a que te refieres?... – dice sora quien estaba esperando esa pregunta desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo…

-lo que pasa es que tu amigo ken… nos dijo que te había llamado y que layla había contestado tu celular… aun no sabemos como consiguió tu numero pero en fin… también dijo que uhmmm… como se dice… - dice mia mientras pone mas nerviosa a sora con su mirada y sus demás amigas estan serias…

-se dice asi mia… ¡le diste un besazo a LAYLA HAMILTON!... – dice anna la cual suelta la carcajada al ver como sora se pone roja y al notar como layla se esta atorando en su mesa y solo por lo que acaba de decir y ninguna de las demás chicas ahí presentes (Alex, Miroko y Mia) se aguantan la risa y se ponen a reír (N/A: a la hora en que las chicas habian llegado ya todos estaban haciendo otras cosas, por ende la cafeteria estaba sola)

-yo… mi… ella… beso… no… se… - dice sora tratando de hilar una buena frase que haga que sus amigas guarden silencio y asi poder salir del pequeño embrollo en el que se acaba de meter…

-ya, ya, nosotras nunca pensamos mal, solo te quisimos hacer sufrir un ratito, asi como tu hiciste sufrir al pobre de ken al no devolverle la llamada… - dice miroko mientras toma un poco de aire después de todo lo que había estado riendo…

-no fue mi culpa que el llamara, se suponía que el celular, solo lo tenían ustedes, nadie mas… - dice sora mientras se calma un poco y les señala a sus amigas la mesa donde estaban Alex y Layla

-bueno chicas creo que es hora de que las presente… - dice Sora mientras se acerca a la mesa y deja su bandeja de comida…

-anna, miroko mia esta cobarde de aquí es Alexandra Aguilar Soto – dice señalando a Alex pues aun no olvida como se escabullo

-un placer… mi nombre es Mia Guillem – dice y extiende su mano a manera de saludo

-mucho gusto… - dice alex mientras toma la mano de mia

-hola… mi nombre es Anna Herat – dice y también extiende su mano

-hola… anna… - dice Alex y también toma la mano de anna

-mucho gusto Alexandra… mi nombre es Miroko Himemiya… - dice y también le da un fuerte apretón a alex

-el gusto es mió Miroko y por favor llámenme Alex…- dice y también regresa el apretón - solo mi hermana me llama Alexandra cuando esta enojada…- y señala a Layla

-y bueno creo que esas eran todas las presentaciones que tenia que hacer… ustedes ya la conocen y ella ya las conoce… - dice sora mientras con la cabeza señala a Layla

-hola chicas, espero no hayan extrañado mucho a su amiga… - dice layla mientras les sonríe a las chicas…

-siempre extrañaremos a esa cosa con patas… - dice anna y pone cara de perrito triste

Y asi comen a gusto oyendo historias de las otras amigas y de las nuevas amigas de sora y ya pasado un rato, y viendo que layla no es un ogro, cada quien se va para distintos lugares, sora se fue junto con Alex y Layla a hablar con kalos, mia, anna y miroko se fueron a otro lado a ver a sus demás amigos…

-que bueno que hayan regresado… - dice kalos al ver a sora y a layla… - hola Alex, ¿como has estado?... – dice mientras toma asiento

-bien muy bien ¿y tu?... – dice Alex quien junto con sus amigas toma asiento enfrente de el

-igual… la obra se estrenara dentro de una semana espero ya estén listas… - dice kalos quien le pasa unos apuntes a layla

-asi… que… Yuri, no estará en la obra… - dice mientras le regresa los apuntes

-no tiene unos asuntos pendientes y no podrá participar… asi que la obra seguirá con el plan original… ¿estas de acuerdo? – dice kalos quien espera un rotundo no de parte de layla

-por mi esta muy bien… - dice y da por terminada esa pequeña discusión que pusiese salir en cualquier momento

-bueno será hora de que se vayan a descansar… - y asi da por terminada esa pequeña reunión

-hasta luego kalos… - dice Alex mientras sale de ahí…

-hasta luego Alexandra…-dice kalos y se cierra la puerta de su oficina….


	8. Epilogo

Epilogo

A la semana después de que llegaran de Paris, sora y layla presentan la obra llamada "Lazos de amistad" en la cual se narraría como dos desconocidas que en algún tiempo se odiaron terminaron siendo amigas…

Kalos quedo feliz por todas las ganancias que tuvieron asi que no despidió ni a sora ni a Layla…

Alexandra Aguilar Soto o como ella misma se decía Alex, gano la carrera de 200m por la cual fue a Norteamérica…

El pobre de Ken se quedo muy triste por que el creía que sora tenia un nuevo amorío asi que se concentro en el escenario y se quedo con ella resignándose a ser solo un amigo mas…

Sora por su parte le tomo demasiado a Alex y a Layla y junto con sus demás amigas se la pasaba divirtiéndose saliendo a cualquier lado…

Por su parte Laya aprendió a querer más a sora y a las amigas de esta a tal punto que todas eran amigas…

El pobre de fool nunca pudo ver bañándose a Alex asi que por eso se quedo muy frustrado…

Todos tuvieron un final feliz excepto el wey de Ken el cual se quedo como el chinito mirando, por que su querida sora nunca le hará caso…

**FIN**


End file.
